The present invention relates to heating systems and, more particularly, to zone temperature control of heating systems.
In large structures, it is desirable to be able to separately control the temperature of different zones. For example, it may be desirable to separately control the temperature of daytime-use areas such as, for example, bedroom spaces. In addition, in a multiple family dwelling, it may be desirable to permit individual control of the heat in separate apartments.
Thermostatically controlled valves on individual heat-radiating devices are known. It has been customary to employ individual thermostats in separate heating zones controlling valves feeding the heat radiating devices. When such thermostats are used, it has been necessary to run wires to the furnace controller to indicate to the furnace controller that heat is being called for by the thermostat. Such wiring represents a cost and installation problem.